People utilize a variety of clothing articles in cool or cold weather to keep their bodies warm, including their hands and feet. For example, gloves are used for many occasions and to be effective, hand gloves must remain dry on the inside. While wearing gloves in cold or wet conditions, the inside of the gloves can retain moisture. Additionally, when wearing gloves in hot temperatures or while working outside, the perspiration from one's hand can also lead to moisture collection in the inside of the glove.
The general purpose of wearing gloves is to provide insulation to maintain warmth in a user's hands in cold and/or wet weather. If the inside of a glove becomes saturated with moisture, the glove cannot adequately serve this purpose. Most gloves will not keep the hand properly warm if the glove is wet. When a person is outside in cold temperatures for an extended period of time, it is almost inevitable that at some point, the inside of the glove, mitten, sock, or other clothing article will become saturated with moisture.
When the inside of the glove becomes saturated with moisture, the glove must be dried. Traditional methods of drying wet gloves involve airing the glove out. This usually takes time and the glove remains damp until a sufficient amount of time is provided for the glove to dry. This is because gloves lay flat when hands are not inside and because the gloves lay flat, air circulation is minimal.
Prior devices have tried to address this issue by developing an apparatus that uses a motor and heat to dry the inside of the glove. The problem with devices that use motors and heaters is they are not portable and require electricity. Often when one wants to dry his/her gloves, he/she is camping, hiking, traveling, or working out in the elements. Under these conditions, it is impractical to lug around a cumbersome glove drying device. Often individuals are away from electricity and unable to power such a device. The aerator provides a solution to these problems.